Trick and Treat
by pr0nz69
Summary: It's Halloween, and Oz forces Gil and Alice to go trick-or-treating with him. Later that night while Alice is asleep, Oz gives Gil the sweetest treat of his life.


A/N: I know today's not Halloween, but I got this idea on Halloween and didn't have time to finish it until now. This is slightly AU (more modern), and Gil and Oz are already in a relationship.

* * *

"Gil, what are you going to be for Halloween?"

The question arose during afternoon tea on Halloween Day. Gil looked up from his paperwork, frowning. "Halloween? Nothing. I'm too old for that kind of thing," he said bluntly as he returned to his work.

"Aw, but Gil, that's no fun!" Oz whined, placing his empty teacup back on its saucer. Gil sighed, setting his pen down and mentally preparing himself for lengthy argument that would inevitably follow.

"Oz, what would people _think_ if a twenty-four year old man were to dress up in a cheap, silly costume and go door-to-door begging for even cheaper candy?"

"If you always worry about what other people think of you then you can never be your true self!" Oz said wisely. Gil rolled his eyes.

"There are still things called 'social norms' that need to be obeyed," he retorted. "Your logic is flawed."

"Oh, so now you're calling me flawed?" Oz said, glaring at him from across the room in false annoyance.

"Not you, just your logic," Gil sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Why don't you get Alice to dress up with you? You two can go trick-or-treating together."

"That's a great idea!" Oz exclaimed, jumping up from his seat. "We can all go together!"

"That's not what I meant!" Gil closed his eyes in frustration, wondering if he would ever win an argument with his manipulative master.

"Gil," Oz murmured, and upon opening his eyes he realized that Oz's face was inches from his own. "If you go with us tonight, I promise to make it up to you later on…" He ran his hand up Gil's thigh. Gil reddened, unsure of how to respond.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Oz said, smiling in success. "Now I've got to find costumes for everyone! Don't worry, I'll take care of everything." He placed a small kiss on Gil's lips. "See you later!"

"Oz, I never said –!"

But in a flash Oz was out the door, so Gil stopped mid-sentence and sighed again. What would people say when they saw someone as old as him trick-or-treating? He'd be the laughingstock of the whole city. There was no way in hell that he was going along with this.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this," Gil muttered later that night as they stood outside his apartment, dressed in costume and with candy buckets in hand.

"What do you mean? This is going to be so much fun!" Oz exclaimed eagerly as he adjusted the bunny ears on his head. Gil felt his cheeks burn lightly. At first Oz had wanted to dress up as a cat, but Gil had vehemently shot that idea down and threatened to keep him inside for the whole night if he didn't chose another costume, so Oz had settled for a bunny one instead. He looked so adorable and innocent – so entirely opposite of his true nature, Gil reminded himself sullenly.

"Can we go now? If we wait much longer all the good candy will be gone and we'll be stuck with the yucky apples and raisins!" Alice complained, setting off along the road by herself.

"Ah, wait!" Oz called, hurrying after her. "Alice, I really wish you would have worn a costume! Even Gil wore one!"

"Only because you forced me to!"

Truthfully, Oz had attempted to force Alice into a costume as well, but she had retaliated and punched Oz hard in the shoulder. Although disappointed, the punch had hurt enough to make him desist, and Gil couldn't say that he blamed him.

"Yeah, what is Seaweed Head supposed to be anyways?"

"A vampire!" Oz responded before Gil could say anything. "He likes to suck blood, among other things…"

"Oz!" Gil exclaimed in horror, flushing.

"Ew, Seaweed Head likes to drink blood?"

"I do not!" Gil replied loudly. Why did Oz always have to get him into these uncomfortable situations?

"But anyway Alice," Oz interrupted hurriedly, clearly sensing a fight about to break out. "Halloween is all about dressing up as someone else, so I don't understand why –"

"I said no! I've been dressed and dolled up one too many times, so from now on I refuse to wear anything but my own clothes," Alice said firmly, and Gil couldn't help but recall all of the times that Sharon had forced her into some dress or another. Maybe she had a good point. "Besides, what better character than myself could I dress up as?"

"Uh, that's a bit…" Oz trailed off, sharing a bewildered glance with Gil. "Hey look, that house has its lights on!"

That immediately diverted Alice's attention, and she and Oz hurried down the sidewalk towards the house. Bounding up the stairs, Oz reached the doorbell first and rang it eagerly. Gil smiled at his childish antics. It was nice to see that he still retained some of his endearing childish side. A few seconds later an older woman opened the door, a large bowl of candy balanced in her left arm.

"Trick-or-treat!" Oz cried the instant the door was open, holding his bucket out.

"Don't you make an adorable bunny!" she told him, and Oz smiled. "Here you go, dear." She dropped a large chocolate bar into his bucket. "And who are you supposed to be?" she asked Alice.

"Alice," she responded simply, imitating Oz and holding out her bucket. Gil felt like smacking his head against a wall.

"You mean from _Alice in Wonderland_?" the woman asked, slightly bemused as she looked over her "costume."

"No, just Alice," Alice said in her typical blunt tone, shaking her bucket expectantly.

"Okay then," the woman said, finally putting a candy bar into her bucket. "You kids have a wonderful evening." She made to shut the door, but Oz quickly stopped her.

"Wait! You forgot to give one to my friend!" And to Gil's horror, Oz turned to look at him.

"Your… friend?" she repeated, following Oz's gaze to where Gil stood half-hidden in the darkness. Even though she didn't say it, Gil knew what she was thinking. But she merely said, "I'm sorry, I thought he was your father!"

If Gil could have died right then and there, he would have done so gladly. Hastily pulling up the collar of his cape, he turned away, but Oz snatched his wrist and pulled him forward so that his bucket was in reach.

"Oh no, ma'am, he's a year younger than me!" Oz said cheerfully.

Gil's face was beat red and he avoided making eye contact with the woman. Perhaps she noticed his mortification, or perhaps she just wanted them to leave already, so she quickly put a candy bar into the bucket and bid them goodnight. Oz smiled and returned the goodbye heartily as they strode off to the next house, Gil wondering if he would be able to survive the night.

* * *

After the first nightmarish house, Gil had absolutely refused to approach another doorstep, so he waited on the sidewalk as Oz and Alice collected as much candy as possible. Once their own buckets had been filled, they had insisted on taking Gil's to the remaining houses as well to maximize their profit, leaving Gil to lug their overloaded buckets. A few hours later, they were back at Gil's apartment, having decided earlier on to spend the night there out of convenience. As predicted, all three of them were exhausted. Wrappers were scattered across the floor, and Alice, who had eaten so much that she had fallen asleep amongst them, had to be carried by Gil into the bedroom.

While Gil had changed completely into his pajamas the instant they set foot in the house, Oz had kept his costume on, claiming that it was the one time a year that he got to dress up so he wanted to make the most of it. When he returned from putting Alice to bed, however, he found Oz sitting in an armchair in his pajamas, bunny ears still on his head, reading a book. Drained, Gil collapsed into the armchair across from him and closed his eyes. Oz barely gave him thirty seconds of quiet time before pestering him.

"Gil."

Gil ignored him, pretending to be asleep.

"Gil?"

Silence. Gil counted to three.

"Gilbert!"

"What?" Gil said at last, looking at Oz. There was a pause.

"Are you mad?"

"No," Gil said shortly.

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"I can tell that you're mad."

Gil sighed. "Oz, I'm not mad. I'm just really tired." He smiled, trying to reassure Oz not to worry.

"Oh, okay then, if that's all." And with that, Oz unwrapped a large, red lollipop, returned to his book, and said no more. Thinking that he really should confiscate his candy before he too fell into a sugar coma, Gil shut his eyes again drifted off into a light slumber.

He was awoken shortly after, however, by obnoxious slurping noises. Confused, he glanced around blearily for the source of the noise, his eyes landing on his master, who was quite eagerly sucking on his lollipop. Gil blinked, suddenly wide awake. The way Oz twirled the stick between his fingers as he sucked on the head… Why did he have to look so provocative while he did that? Or was Gil the pervert for thinking he looked provocative when he really didn't? And as he stared, transfixed, at that mouth, that _tongue_, while fantasies ran rampant through his mind, he felt the lower regions of his body grow warmer. By the time he realized what was going on, he was already aroused. Cursing his stupidity, he tore his gaze away, but the damage had been done.

"Gil?"

Oz had glanced away from his book and was staring at him in confusion, the lollipop held askew in his left hand. Gil couldn't help noticing that his lips were still wet and red-tinged. Swallowing, he forced himself to make eye contact with Oz.

"Yeah?" Voice cracking slightly, he cleared his throat, blushing.

"Are you okay? You've been staring off into space for a while there," Oz said, sounding concerned.

Gil blushed harder. He'd been caught staring! "Y-yeah, I'm fine," he lied, crossing his legs in an attempt to both hide his arousal and look more relaxed.

"Are you sure? You're face looks a little red. Do you have a fever?"

And before Gil could reply, Oz was right beside him, crouching down and feeling his forehead.

"You do feel a little warm, but I don't think you have a fever," he concluded, leaning back a little and returning the lollipop to his mouth. Gil merely nodded, eyes once again fixed on the lollipop. Intentional or not, why did Oz always have to torture him like this?

"D'ya want one?"

Gil blinked, bemused. "Huh?"

"A lollipop," Oz clarified, pulling it out of his mouth again. "Do you want one too?"

"Uh…" Unable to come up with another reason for why he was staring, Gil nodded. Oz crawled over to his candy bag, rummaged around for a few minutes, and then sighed.

"I guess Alice and I ate them all," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's oka –"

"But here, you can have mine!" he said, handing him the lollipop. Gil made no move to take it, and Oz smiled.

"What, you don't want it because I've already sucked on it?" he asked, sounding faintly offended.

"N-no, I'll take it…" he said, uncertain as to whether or not he was joking but not willing to risk hurting his feelings.

Gil regretted his decision the instant the devilish glint appeared in Oz's eyes, but he pretended not to notice as he put the lollipop into his mouth. Silence fell over them as Oz settled down on the floor by the chair, leaning his back against Gil's legs. After a few minutes, he began shifting around in discontent, finally exclaiming, "Gil, uncross your legs! It's not comfortable to lean against them like this."

Gil nearly choked on his lollipop. There was no way he could uncross his legs given the situation! But even as he racked him brain furiously for an excuse, Oz had turned around and was impatiently prying Gil's legs apart by the knees.

"Oz, stop that!" Gil protested, squeezing his knees together as tightly as he could. He didn't want Oz to know that he was turned on so easily by something so innocent!

"But Gil, don't you want me to sit over here with you?" Oz whined, not relinquishing his hold on his knees.

"I do, I just don't understand why I have to uncross my legs for you to sit down!"

"Would you rather I sat on your lap?"

Startled by the unexpected proposition, Gil momentarily relaxed his legs, and in that moment Oz succeeded in prying them apart.

"There!" he said triumphantly. "Geez Gil, why do you have to make things so complicated?"

Gil couldn't respond. All he could do was stare down at Oz, who was kneeling in between his legs, hands still resting on his knees, and tried to repress his numerous fantasies in which Oz was in this same position getting ready to do something that was a million times less innocent than were his current intentions (though Gil doubted that Oz's intentions were ever truly innocent).

"Gil?" asked Oz sweetly, keeping his eyes on Gil's. "What's wrong?"

Mouth dry, Gil swallowed nervously and tried to speak normally. "N-nothing!" he stuttered around the lollipop. Couldn't Oz _tell_ what was wrong at this point?

"Okay," Oz replied simply, turning around and leaning against Gil's now uncrossed legs. Gil breathed a sigh of relief, but remained on guard as it was unlikely that Oz would let him off the hook that easily. As silence fell over them once again, Gil closed his eyes and relaxed against the chair, trying to clear his mind and will his arousal away. But before he had accomplished much, Oz stood and stretched, yawning.

"My butt is numb," he complained, wincing. "I want to sit on your lap instead."

Gil barely had time to register what'd he'd said, let alone protest, and before he knew it Oz had clambered right onto his lap. As Oz shifted around, trying to get comfortable, Gil stiffened, his erection coming back full force. Why was Oz able to turn him on so easily? He was twenty-four years old, not some horny teenager! Since Oz hadn't said anything, he prayed desperately that he hadn't noticed his problem yet. His efforts were in vain, however, when Oz nestled his head against his shoulder and whispered tauntingly into his ear,

"Hey Gil, if you were already aroused why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm not!" Gil cried defensively, realizing as the words left his mouth how blatantly untrue they were. Face burning, he suddenly wanted nothing more than to bury it into his hands in shame.

"Gil," Oz continued, ignoring him as a wide grin spread across his face. "Would you like it if I sucked you off like that lollipop?"

On hearing this Gil accidentally crushed the lollipop between his teeth and choked. Oz quickly patted him on the back until he could breathe normally. Once Gil finally managed to stop choking and swore off all candy for the rest of his life, he cried,

"O-Oz! Don't say things like that!"

"Why not?" Oz said. "How else would you like me to say it? 'Would you like it if I wrapped my mouth around your –'"

"Stop it!"

"But I know you'd like it. Gil's done it for me so many times, so why can't I return the favor?" Oz whined.

"Because it's dirty!" Gil cried, unable to believe that he was having this conversation with Oz while he sat on his erection.

"But Gil does it!"

"I know, but it doesn't matter if it's me!" he said in exasperation. "You – for you – I-I don't want you to –"

"Oh, but you do," Oz murmured, pressing his hand down on the bulge in Gil's pants. "It feels _so_ good to have that tongue swirling around the tip and to thrust into that warm, wet –"

"Oz!" Gil moaned, trying to fight back the waves of pleasure rocking throughout his body as Oz massaged him through his pants. The longer Oz did this, the more his willpower cracked, a fact that Oz undoubtedly knew and was currently exploiting.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did that turn you on more?" Oz said in a falsely apologetic tone. "That looks really uncomfortable," he added, glancing down at Gil's lap. "Maybe it would feel better if I undid your pants?"

Despite Gil's weak protests, Oz deftly undid his pants and freed his erection. "Wow, you're already so _hard_! So Gil gets turned on by dirty talk? I'll have to remember that," Oz said in amusement, touching the tip, which was already wet. "And look at all this –"

"Oz!" Gil said in mortification. How could he say that with such a straight face?

"You know, I'm really craving something in my mouth right now, and since you just destroyed the last lollipop…" He paused, grinning widely. "I guess I'll just have to find something else to suck on!"

Sliding down from his lap to the floor, Oz tried to tug Gil's pants around his hips, which proved to be difficult in his seated position.

"Oz, you really shouldn't do this," Gil protested feebly, lifting his hips up all the same to allow Oz to pull his pants down to his ankles.

"Gil, I already told you that I _want_ to do this," Oz said, sounding truly annoyed for the first time that night. "You've done this for me so many times, and this time I want to return the favor. Plus, this is your 'treat' for coming with me tonight. Remember I promised you?"

"B-but… Alice –"

"– is passed out in bed and won't be any the wiser of our activities tonight," Oz finished firmly. "That is… if you manage to keep you voice down." He smirked, and Gil immediately knew that he would try his best to make that a near impossible feat.

And then, just like in those shameful fantasies, Oz leaned down and, after a moment of suspense, took the tip into his mouth and sucked.

"OZ!" Gil moaned, bucking his hips up. "Aaah, d-don't –!"

"'Don't do that?'" Oz finished as he pulled back, laughing. "But why not, when it's quite clear how much you like it? And besides," he added, blowing on the wet tip and making Gil shudder. "I'm the one who did this to you, so I should be the one to take care of it. That's only fair, right?"

He licked the tip again, sliding his tongue in the slit. Gil gasped and clutched at the armrest, fighting back the urge to bury his hand in Oz's hair and thrust in deeper. Mere seconds later Oz pulled away, and Gil exhaled shakily, not realizing that he'd been holding his breath.

"It doesn't taste as good as a lollipop," Oz said thoughtfully, wiping his mouth.

"W-what did you _expect_?!" Gil spluttered, face bright red.

"I have an idea!" Oz exclaimed suddenly, jumping to his feet. "Wait here, and don't do anything while I'm gone!"

And then he was gone, leaving Gil alone in the room, panting heavily with an unbearable throbbing between his legs.

"Leave it to Oz to torture me like this," Gil muttered to himself, torn between feeling angry at Oz for leaving him like this and angry at himself for allowing it to get this far in the first place. He closed his eyes and tried to regain control of his breathing. A few minutes later he heard Oz's footsteps and opened his eyes to find Oz grinning down at him, two small bowls in his hands.

"No amount of willpower will make _that_ go away on its own," he said cheerfully, kneeling down and setting the bowls on the floor beside him.

Ignoring that comment, Gil leaned forward to see the contents of the bowl. "What's in those?" he asked, somewhat apprehensive. Oz's grin widened.

"Chocolate and whipped cream."

Gil blanched. "And what exactly are you going to do with that?"

"You'll see," Oz responded simply, dipping his finger into one bowl and sucking it. Gil gulped. "Ready?" He stuck his hand into the bowl and pulling out as much chocolate as he could hold. Without further warning, he slapped the warm chocolate right onto Gil's member and started stroking.

"O-Oz!" Gil moaned, arching into his hand. Oz dipped his hands back into the chocolate and continued coating his erection, his hands moving tortuously slow. Then he stopped completely.

"Add some of these…"

Gil opened his eyes just in time to see Oz dumping chocolate sprinkles on top of the melted chocolate.

"And finally…"

He scooped up a spoonful of whipped cream and dabbed it on the tip.

"All done!" he said, leaning back to admire his handiwork. "I must say that it looks more appetizing now."

Gil stared down at his swollen, chocolate-covered erection and wondered why he had fallen in love with such a sadist.

"Now then," Oz began, placing his lips mere inches away from his erection. Gil inhaled sharply in expectation, bracing himself against the chair.

"First, the appetizer…" Oz slid his tongue gently along the tip, barely touching the skin through the thick cream layer. His mouth lingered even after the cream was gone, gently sucking and massaging the tip, and despite the minimal stimulation, Gil could feel his legs begin to tremble uncontrollably. Oz pulled away.

"How is it?"

The question was entirely unnecessary. Gil was lying against the back of the chair, gripping onto the armrests tightly as he breathed rapidly, eyes glazed over. Why was he so _sensitive_? Oz had barely done anything, yet he still felt about ready to…

Oz smirked knowingly. "Should I continue?"

Hating himself and his weakness, Gil gave an almost imperceptible nod.

"Well?" Oz prompted, clearly pretending not to see it.

"Y-yes," Gil gasped quietly.

"What was that?"

Gil swallowed thickly. "Yes p-please," he whispered hoarsely. Why did Oz always insist on embarrassing him like this? Was it really that enjoyable? But he was far beyond the point of caring, and now all he wanted was for Oz to get back to it so that the pressure in his stomach would go away.

Oz grinned. "In that case, next comes the main course…"

Once again he wrapped his mouth gently around the tip, but this time he slid his mouth along farther and stroked the underside of the shaft with his tongue.

"OZ!" Gil screamed, unable to prevent himself from clenching his knees and thrusting his hips up. Oz bit down in retaliation, and Gil groaned. But the pain was gone as quickly as it began, and soon Oz's soft lips were moving up and down his length, his hand reaching up to grab the base, which he rubbed gently with his thumb. In the midst of his pleasure, Gil's half-lidded eyes focused on those bunny ears, still balanced precariously atop Oz's head, as they bobbed up and down as Oz sucked, his teeth occasionally scraping against the skin and creating a painful pleasure. And all Gil could think about was how amazing he felt; how experienced Oz seemed despite the fact that he'd never done this before; how he never should have given in and let Oz dirty his mouth like this; how his heart was beating so hard out of his chest that it felt like it would burst; how his legs were shaking and twitching out of control; how he struggled to keep himself from thrusting faster and deeper into that warm mouth; how the only coherent word he could form was Oz's name, which he chanted over and over again until finally he couldn't hold back any longer and –

"AHH, OZ!"

And although he wanted to warn Oz what was about to happen, he couldn't spit it out in time and came right into Oz's mouth. Gil sunk into the chair, breathing erratically, too drained to even lift a hand to brush his sweaty bangs out of his eyes. He knew he must look an awful, pitiful mess compared to Oz, who looked perfectly composed as he pulled away.

"You really like to say my name," Oz noted, grinning. Lacking the energy to retaliate, Gil said nothing. "But you know," he continued. "The best course by far was the desert." And while Gil struggled to interpret his words, Oz licked his lips. Gil's face lit up moments later and he spluttered,

"O-Oz! You didn't –!"

But Oz silenced him with a gentle kiss on the lips. "Happy Halloween, Gilbert," he said softly. "But there's one more thing I need you to do." He stooped down, picked up the half-full bowl of chocolate, and tossed it onto Gil's lap.

"Help me?"


End file.
